


Twisted lyrics

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold liked all kinda of music, from the classic… to the ranchy rap, much to John’s surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted lyrics

In Harold’s defense, John wasn’t supposed to be back from saving Doctor Calibri’s ass for another hour at the latest. The older man was simply sitting in the tranquil environment the twisted words created as they spilled from the speakers.

He didn’t listen to this particular genre often; it was a rare and surprisingly peaceful mood he felt from time to time that lended itself to savage music, unaffected. Bear laid beside him happily, tail wagging along to the deep bass that boomed out throughout the room. Harold didn’t have the music up very loud, simply sitting at fifteen on his desktop screen – it was the speakers that made all the difference.

It was also the speakers which masked Johns approaching footsteps with the beat of the fervent music. The operative had leaned in the doorway, ticking off the seconds he had left until Finch noticed him. And also tried to look impassive to his internal shock. He knew this track, an older album he used to have – a mix tape composed into a new digital format.

By the time Finch noticed him, the song was almost over, and his tea was merely half full. He was perched prettily now, scrolling through something on the computer before Bear let out a happy woof and moved to stand. Instincts followed first, and Harold’s eyes wandered over to Bears eyelevel and with widening eyes saw the stature of Mister Reese.

The music cut out with a single click, and left them in sustained silence. Until John approached and huffed, “I liked that song, Harold,” with a raised eyebrow and a careful hand on the back of his lovers chair. Tipping the black material slightly back to capture Finch’s scowling lips in a soft and playful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this spawned from - I don't even like the rap genre very much.  
> :>


End file.
